Where lengths of flexible vinyl cove base molding are applied by gluing to 90° outside corner wall surfaces, such moldings tend to elastically resist sharp bending at such corner and tend to cause the inner adhesion surfaces of such moldings to outwardly arcuately curve away from the wall surfaces at the corners. Such moldings' elastic resistance to sharp 90° bending commonly frustrates and prevents glue adhesion at the wall corner surfaces, undesirably resulting in an unsightly cove base molding installation.
Heavy objects such as bricks placed in an angled resting manner against the cove base molding at such corners are known to be utilized to attempt to achieve close adhesion at outside wall corners. However, utilization of such heavy objects typically provides deficient lateral pressing force, resulting in deficient glue adhesion contact. Known mechanical cove base molding clamps such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,207 issued Jul. 16, 2002, to Barry, et al., overcome some of the problems discussed above relating to placement of heavy objects against cove base molding. However, such clamps are undesirably mechanically complex, they are not economically fabricated, and such clamps undesirably tend to urge or push cove base moldings upwardly along a wall surface and out of position before glues dries.
The instant inventive cove base molding clamp solves or ameliorates the problems and deficiencies of prior art molding clamps and presses discussed above by providing a mechanically simple and economically fabricated tool which incorporates carpet engaging lever and wall pressing arms, such tool being capable of securely pressing plastic cove base moldings against cornered or flat wall surfaces while simultaneously driving such molding downwardly against carpeting as opposed to upwardly away from carpeting.